


Вверх по течению весны

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Вверх по течению весны

***

Весна стелилась по Каракуре первыми жаркими днями. Ярко-голубая чаша неба, опрокинутая на город, слепящее солнце. Крыша школы к полудню накалилась, пахло горячим бетоном, свежей краской, которой недавно покрыли двери. Кейго умудрился влезть в нее рукой и теперь безуспешно оттирал пальцы. Он стоял рядом с Ичиго у края крыши. Кроме них здесь никого не было, раздолье, хоть вертолет сажай, но Кейго замер совсем близко. Они давно перешли на летнюю форму, и руки, не скрытые короткими рукавами рубашек, соприкасались локтями и предплечьями. Еще одно мимолетное случайное касание. Как тычки под ребра. Как привычка висеть на шее у друзей. Как похлопывания по плечу. Целый калейдоскоп мимолетностей, целый каскад случайностей.   
И на крыше никого, и Кейго так близко, и весна поет в крови.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? – спросил Ичиго.  
\- От жизни? Нууу… - Кейго все еще скоблил ногтем краску на подушечке указательного пальца. - Неплохо бы стать кинозвездой. Ведущим ток-шоу, например. Или каскадером. Или заводчиком хаски. Как получится.   
Он безмятежно улыбнулся. Ичиго покачал головой: ну нет, хватит уже.  
\- Я не об этом. – Он немного вытянул руку, оживляя статичное прикосновение. Горячей кожей по коже. Предложение. Отойди на шаг, преврати это в еще одну случайность – и все, проехали.   
Кейго мельком глянул на их руки, уставился на пустую сейчас спортивную площадку и не пошевелился.   
\- Ааа, - протянул он. Улыбка на его губах замерла, словно заблудилась, растерянная. – С чего ты взял, что я чего-то добиваюсь?   
\- Значит, нет?  
\- Значит, может быть. – Кейго посмотрел на него искоса темными смешливыми глазами. - Просто…  
\- Что?  
\- Ну… у тебя, знаешь ли, в друзьях шинигами, включая их аристократов. И странные типы вроде того мужика из магазина. И суперлюди с суперспособностями.   
\- Допустим, - осторожно склонил голову Ичиго, про себя не слишком уверенный насчет «друзей», которые на него вот уже полтора года как забили.   
Кейго погрыз злополучное пятно от краски, смирился с тем, что оттереть его удастся разве что растворителем, и закончил с улыбкой:  
\- Ну и я.   
Некоторое время Ичиго смотрел на него, искреннее не понимая, о чем речь. Потом дошло. Фыркнул, поморщился на въедливое солнце.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что у тебя заниженная самооценка.  
\- Почему заниженная? Адекватная, - пожал плечами Кейго. Он стоял немного наклонившись и потому смотрел на Ичиго снизу вверх, выворачивая шею, так, что топорщились над воротничком рубашки отросшие пряди волос на затылке.   
\- «Ну и ты» был рядом со мной все это время, - медленно, раздельно выговорил Ичиго. – «Ну и ты» вытаскивал меня из такого дерьма, которое тебе и не снилось. Даже когда я в него сознательно лез. И когда все решили дать мне свободу из благих побуждений, «ну и ты» был целительным шилом в моей заднице. Вот это – адекватно.   
Кейго сжимал сцепленные в замок пальцы, в кои-то веки молчал, а во взгляде было столько тепла, столько невысказанных надежд и давней грусти, что Ичиго позволил себе не думать ни о чем, а просто сделать то, что сделать хотелось очень сильно.   
Он резко развернул Кейго, встал напротив, положил руки на поручень по обе стороны от него, запирая в ловушку.  
\- Так что я еще раз спрошу: чего именно ты добиваешься?   
Кейго смотрел удивленно, но только чуть-чуть. Чуть-чуть удивленно, чуть-чуть неверяще, с пробивающимися ростками радости – как у человека, долгие годы покупающего лотерейные билеты и вдруг выигравшего.   
\- Этого, - ответил он ровным, но будто чужим голосом.   
\- Этого? – уточнил Ичиго, шагнув ближе, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. – Точно?   
Кейго повернул голову, оглядываясь на школьный двор – скорее машинально, чем сознательно, ошпаренный прикосновениями и взглядами. Ичиго стиснул его плечо, едва сдержался, чтобы не встряхнуть:  
\- Нас могут увидеть. Не сейчас, так потом. Тебя это пугает?   
\- Я видел, как мужик в лосинах чуть не угробил мир, - насмешливо отозвался Кейго. Он снова смотрел Ичиго в глаза, прямо, твердо. – После этого понятие пугающего как-то чуток поменялось.   
\- Это хорошо. Потому что у меня тогда было столько тайн, что я ими сыт по горло. И добавлять новые я не собираюсь.   
\- Из меня конспиратор тот еще.   
\- Меня трудно остановить. – Рука с плеча переместилась на талию, поймала пробежавшую по телу Кейго дрожь.  
\- Не буду даже пытаться.  
\- Я не стану более разговорчивым, более веселым или более милым.   
\- Сдается мне, моей разговорчивости хватит на двоих, - хитро сощурился Кейго. Подумав, добавил: - Да и остального тоже.   
Ичиго хмыкнул¸ прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Вздохнул и тихо сказал:  
\- Кейго, послушай, я…  
Но тот нервным быстрым жестом вцепился в его плечи, тут же обхватил руками за шею, перебил шепотом:  
\- Вот как раз сейчас ты слишком разговорился, Ичиго. И раз уж мы все обсудили…  
Оставалось только слегка повернуть голову. Закрыть глаза. Отпустить мысли вскачь.  
И нырнуть с крыши школы – прямо в весну.


End file.
